


such ancient creatures are these

by Yevynaea



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Far Future, Future Fic, Gen, Immortality, New Planets, Ocean, One Shot, Original Mythology, Outer Space, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Storytelling, like way way way future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: An old legend, told by a storyteller, many years-- and many lightyears-- from here and now.Or: Adam and Henry outlive Earth, transcend living memory, and become deities in a distant future society.





	such ancient creatures are these

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how else to tag this story, it...barely counts as fanfic tbqh.  
> But i couldn't stop thinking about the concept of these two old men living so crazy long and eventually being seen as seperate from humans. So, i hope you enjoy it!!

_ (“What befell our homeworld is unknown to us now. It has been too long, and too little has survived. We know that our people do not come from this planet, that there was a crash, centuries and centuries ago, and there was never a rescue. We know there were other ships, others of our people, other planets settled. We do not know what became of any of them. We piece together our history through records and ruins. _

_ “The two Elders are known to us by many names. Here, in this place, they are N’eshiïr and Mírakh; the tide and the storm. _

_ “We know Mírakh, the storm, unpredictable and merciless and deadly, who cannot be stopped, only endured. We know N’eshiïr, the tide, kind to us yet uncontrollable, not as dangerous as the storm but who can still harm those who do not pay attention to its patterns. And the flood which is the storm's wrathful influence on the tide, N’eshiïr’s rare anger, we know this too. _

_ “What survives of accounts of the crash say they were born of the sea. We piece together our history through records and ruins, but we write our stories through the words of our elders, passed down generations.”) _

 

_ “Here is a story.” _

 

_ “In the beginning, Mírakh and N’eshiïr were alone. _

_ “The Ocean saw her children's loneliness, and she wanted to help, but she did not have the power to give them a sibling. So she said, ‘Sons, if I make some small creature to keep you company, will you be comforted?’ _

_ “And they said ‘yes'. _

_ “So the Ocean made lightfish, and for a time, her children were entertained. But still, they were lonely, so the Ocean said, ‘Sons, if I make another creature to keep you company, will you be comforted?’ _

_ “And they said ‘yes'. _

_ “So the Ocean made eels, and for a time, her children were entertained. But still, they were lonely, so once again the Ocean said, ‘Sons, if I make some creature to keep you company, will you be comforted?’ _

_ “And they said ‘yes'. _

_ “The Ocean made serpents and sea-bugs, and everything in between. She made all the birds that fly above the surface, and the sand-crawlers at the bottom of the sea, and every kind of fish. Every time, a new creature, and every time, her sons were not satisfied, because no creature their mother could create would ever be like them, so no creature could help their loneliness. _

_ “Now the world’s water was full of life, yet Mírakh and N’eshiïr were still alone. The Ocean, discouraged, called to the many moons. _

_ “‘What should I do?’ she asked. ‘I have no more power to make more creatures.’ _

_ “Most of the moons had no answers, but Illýra, fourth moon, being far in the sky, could see a great ship approaching through the stars. _

_ “‘Ocean,' Illýra said, ‘This ship is cleverly made and full of bright life; surely whatever creatures are on it will be able to solve your children's loneliness. If it flies close to the world, we can keep it there, and your sons will have company.’ _

_ “And the Ocean agreed. _

_ “When the ship came down out of the stars, the Ocean had Mírakh make a great storm, louder and darker than any before, and she had N’eshiïr create a great flood, waves reaching high as if to touch the clouds, and pummeling rain and crackling lightning brought the ship crashing down into the water. _

_ “When the storm ended, the people came out of the ship, and appearing before them from the calm-again waters were the Ocean's sons, now shaped as to match the new creatures-- though pale and strange and unmarked where the humans were not. Still, they were accepted quickly, clothed and fed, and they helped the people find land and survive there. _

_ “They did not grow old. And they did not leave. They stayed among the people, and the people came to know them as Elders.” _


End file.
